My Kind of Party
by Slightly Halcyonic
Summary: AU. Bella begins college by being drawn into the life of a sweetheart to a fraternity. With new friends she parties, goes to Rush, and seems to catch the eye of some of the Brothers. Too bad the one Brother she wants doesn’t know she’s alive.


My Kind of Party

By Slightly Halcyonic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Twilight references belong to Stephenie Meyer.

AU. Bella begins college by being drawn into the life of a sweetheart to a fraternity. With new friends she parties, goes to Rush, and seems to catch the eye of some of the Brothers. Too bad the one Brother she wants doesn't know she's alive.

Chapter 1: Live it up

Standing in front of the freshman dormitory, I really began to wonder what the hell I had gotten myself into. I look down at the slip of paper in my hand, rereading the building name and room number over and over again, having an internal argument with myself on whether I was actually going to find my room and meet my dorm mate, or if I was going to high tail it out of there. Did I really want to go to college? I didn't know a single person here, and let's just say when I attended orientation last month, I got a glimpse of my room mate-to-be, and she looks like one of those high maintenance girly-girls.

Let me start over. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm supposed to be starting my freshman year of college here at Northwest Tech for architecture. Why the hell I'm at this small college in Washington, rather than some nice Ivy League school, was all the idea of my father, Charlie. He's the Police Chief for the small town of Forks in Washington, and felt that I needed to stay close by, in case I needed him for anything. Personally, I think it's the other way around. He can't cook anything worthy of being called edible, and probably believes he's going to starve with me gone. Yet, here I stand, getting ready to live in a dorm with someone I've never met. Did I mention that I'm not the most social person? I tend to keep to myself. This was something that Charlie and I had argued about for the last few weeks. I'd tried to tell him I needed my space, that I couldn't share a room with anyone. And hello?! Using the community restroom with the other girls on the hall? I think not! Think of all the diseases I could catch, not to mention fighting for the shower! Of course, I lost that fight, since Charlie has insisted on paying for my education.

Grabbing my bags, I lugged them to the stairwell and glare at the obstacle in front of me. Can you believe it, I'm on the fourth floor, and no one thought to install an elevator? I make sure my grasp on my bags is secure as I take the first step. I'm a bit on the accident prone side, and I needed to try my hardest not to kill myself on move-in day. As I take the second step, my shoe catches on the lip of the stair tread, and I am launched forward. As I face plant on the stairs, I hear a voice above me.

"Hey, do you need some help?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great…" I trail off, trying to keep my head down to hide my embarrassment. My view of my shoes is broken by a hand.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. I'm helping my sister move in. Where to?" He shakes my hand, and I'm half afraid he's going to break it because he doesn't seem to know he's own strength.

"I'm Bella. And, um, room 426 please." I take my hand back, rubbing it as he grabs my bags.

"Room 426? You've got the room across from my sister, Alice. Well, you are going to have one hell of a time with her!" His booming laughter bounces off the stairwell.

'One hell of a time? Am I living across the hall from the devil or something?' I think frantically. We reach the fourth floor, I'm panting, and I look over at Emmett, who hasn't even broken a sweat. Life is so not fair. As I open the hall door, there's a squeal, and a body comes flying at me.

"Oh another hall mate! We are going to be great friends! I so can't wait to take you shopping!" She gushes. This must be Alice. I hear Emmett snickering behind me, and I really do wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Bella. I'm in room 426." I say, nodding my head to the left, signaling the direction of my room.

"I'm Alice. You're rooming with Jessica, huh?" Alice's face soured a bit. "She's uh, nice…" She trailed off, leaving me a little uncomfortable about my roommate.

"Well I'm going to go get settled in. Thanks for helping me out, Emmett." I say, trying to bow out graciously. I push the door to 426 open and see someone in there hanging clothes up in the closet. She turns around as she hears me enter.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Jessica. I hope you don't mind, I needed to use a bit of your closet, since I've already filled mine up. And it doesn't look like you have much, so it should be fine." She looks me up and down, trying to determine if I was any competition for the boys around here.

"Uh, sure, that's fine." I said, not knowing how to respond to that. I'm not the confrontational type, and I knew I didn't want to piss her off if I was going to live with her. Looking around at the tiny 10' x 10' cell, I realized I must be in hell. How was I going to survive a year in this place? I set my bags down and start unpacking, pushing folded clothes into drawers so I wouldn't have to hang anything up. I'm not exactly into fashion or dressing up, so I mostly just have jeans, tees, and sweats. Jessica, on the other hand, sounded and looked as high maintenance as I made her out to be at orientation. Her desk was covered in makeup and hair accessories. I set my laptop on my desk, with a picture of my mom Renee, and one of Charlie. I grab a book, and as I'm lying down on my bed, Jessica shrieks.

"Oh my God, what are you doing? Are you reading? No no no, that won't do! You are coming with me." Jessica grabs my hand and yanks me off of the bed and out the door. "We are going to the rush events and see all the boys."

Exiting the dorms, I saw the massive amount of people that were situated between the freshman and upper class dormitory. There was loud music and I saw giant wooden letters standing up. I recognized them as Greek letters, symbolizing the different fraternities, and sorority. And I do say Sorority, because there is only one. The girl to guy ratio at Northwest Tech is 1:10, so there are not much use for many sororities. Jessica started pulling me towards a fraternity called ∆. When we got there, the boys were having a milk chugging contest. 'Seriously? Please, grow up!' I thought as one of the guys puked in a trash can nearby.

"Mike! Mike! Over here!" Jessica anxiously waves, trying to get this Mike guy's attention. I see a blond guy with his back to us turn around, but not before noticing what nickname was on the back of his fraternity jersey: "Hot Stuff."

'Oh geez…' I groan inwardly, thinking this guy has got to be full of himself. He smiles widely as he sees us and starts walking our direction. He had some kind of exaggerated swagger in his walk that confirmed my earlier opinion.

"Hey Jess, who's this?" He asks, not taking his hungry eyes off of me. I cringed inwardly.

"Oh her, that's just my roommate Bella." She dismisses me with a wave of her hand. "When's the back to school bash? I so can't wait for it…" Her voice trails off as she hooks her arm around Mike and drags him off into the crowd. I couldn't be happier, except for that fact he kept turning around to look at me as she led him away.

I looked around and didn't see anyone else I knew, which was highly unlikely anyway, and decided to head back to the dorms. A voice stopped me before I could get any closer to the doors.

"Bella! Over here Bella!" I turn around to see Alice waving me over to the group of guys she was with. 'Oh what the hell, why not?' I think to myself and change my direction to them.

"Bella, you've got to meet these guys, they're the best ever!" Alice gushed with a huge smile on her face. "These are the E guys, and they're my favorite guys in the world. I guess I could just be bias though, since Emmett is in the fraternity, and my Dad's alumni."

I turn to look at the guys, who were playing flag football and recognized Emmett, playing quarterback, toss the football down the field. After the play, he turned and waved to me. Alice continued to introduce me around to a few of the guys, and I had to admit, they seemed a lot friendlier than those ∆ guys, and definitely more mature. As I stood back to watch the game, I noticed someone approaching out of the corner of my eye. As I turned, I saw there were two guys, no, wait, one guy and one god! The one on the left has pale skin, bright lips, and an unruly head of the more gorgeous bronze hair I'd ever seen. The one of the right had blond hair, and just as fair colored skin, but he didn't make my heart beat accelerate like the other.

"Edward, come here! You've got to meet someone!" The god-like guy turned and acknowledged the speaker, who sounded like Alice, but I was unsure, and unwilling to check because I would have to look away from him. The next thing I knew, I was being yanked by the arm in his direction, courtesy of Alice.

"Edward, this is Bella, and she's my new best friend." Alice smiled prettily at me and then looked at him, seeming to seek approval. "Bella, this is Edward Cullen, my brother. He's pledging this semester with E, but he's guaranteed in with Emmett and my Dad having been brothers." Alice grabbed the hand of the blond next to Edward. "And this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, and I'm trying to convince him he has to pledge!" Alice's eyes glittered as she grabbed a hold of him.

I looked up at Edward and noticed he had a bit of an odd look on his face as he stared back at me. "I, uh, need to go." And like that, he just rushed off. I turned to Alice for some sort of explanation.

"Oh don't worry about Edward, he'll come around. I don't know why he's acting so strange though." I couldn't understand, had I done something to piss him off, did I smell or something?

"Hey Alice, Bella, are you guys coming to the party tonight?" Emmett asked as he jogged towards us from the field.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it!" Alice grinned enthusiastically, and turned to me. "Right, Bella?"

My first instinct was to say no, that I was too shy for parties, but then I figured, hey, it's college, I've got to try at least one party. I still wasn't thrilled about it. "Yeah, sure Alice."

"Whose house is it at?" Alice asked as she turned back to Emmett. I should mention here that because it's a smaller school, and we're talking 7-8 fraternities, there is no Fraternity Row, or fraternity houses on campus. I've found out that a lot of the brothers live together, and create a makeshift fraternity house off campus.

"It's at Ben and Tyler's, you know the way. I'd offer you a ride, but I'm taking Rosalie." Emmett's grin grew wider as he mentioned Rosalie.

"Jasper will drive us, won't you hun?" Alice latched on to Jasper's arm, looking up too him and batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Yeah, sure, but you might be driving home." Jasper winked.

Hours later, Alice had cornered me in her room, after looking through my meager wardrobe and declaring herself disgusted at my lack of fashion. I said nothing, since I knew this to be a fact, but now I was a little frightened by the gleam in her eyes as she threw some of her clothes at me.

"Clothes first, makeup and hair will follow. Now get dress." I wasn't about to disobey this direct order, because I will admit, she was scary. I looked down at what I would call scraps in my hands and glared at her.

"Are you serious? This is indecent. I'll be arrested for public indecency!" I started to panic.

"Oh, poo, quit being such a spoil sport and let me have my fun. Now put it on!" I started with the denim mini skirt, and I swear to you, it didn't even cover my butt.

"I can't even bend over in this!" I didn't comment any further as I saw the expression on Alice's face. The green printed strapless top was fitted around my breasts and fluttered around my hips. On the upside, while Alice did put me in heels, they were espadrilles so I had something more solid to walk on. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I look like a hooker."

"No you don't. And are you calling me a hooker? Those are my clothes, you know." I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. Alice attacked my hair, leaving it is loose waves down my back, and left my makeup very natural, except for some smoky eyes that Alice calls 'sexy eyes.' I'll take her word for it. All in all, I did look pretty good; at least it was an improvement over my look before. But of course, I still looked plain in comparison to Alice, who stood next to me.

Alice's phone rang, and she jumped on it, knowing it would be Jasper letting us know he was waiting in the parking lot. After a couple of brief words, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I grabbed my keys at the last second, wondering if I had forgotten them, would Jessica be in tonight to let me in. The doors here automatically lock when you close them, so trust me, you don't want to be without your keys even when you go to the bathroom.

I had to ask Alice to slow down on the stairs, because I was an accident waiting to happen in these shoes. Jasper was waiting for us in his BMW, which I found out was normal for this crowd, since everyone seems to have money. I was informed it was about a 15 minute drive to get there, which wasn't terrible, except for the butterflies in my stomach and the loud music Alice had turned up, determined to start the party before we got there. There was already a line of cars on the street when we arrived, so we had a bit of a hike to get to the house. And I will say I am proud of myself: I only tripped once. The front porch had a couple of people on it, but no faces I could recognize in the dark. Opening the front door, I caught a glimpse of my first college party. And I don't think I was ready for it…

* * *

Ok, should I even bother to continue on with this story? Or is this a storyline that no one really cares to follow? Please let me know!


End file.
